To Lose it All
by Rainbowwishes93
Summary: Ciel has had control in nearly every aspect of his life except one. Now he's to give all control to a man he barely knows. Will it save him? Or throw him down the dangerous path that could destroy him? AU Ciel/Sebastian Alois/Claude
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**_  
_

Hello all you lovely Kuroshitsuji readers! A few things to clear up. Alois and Ciel are 21. They are of age. This story is going to have quite alot of smut in it. You'll understand as you read. I actually like how this is going. I was in writers block with my other story that I wrote out with so many notes. So this one has barely any notes, and I just started typing. Which made it to being three thousand words. O.O

Now as much as I would love to have All these characters to be mine Sadly, I do not own Kuroshitsuji . All of the characters belong to Yana Toboso. I hope you enjoy. And I'll keep typing away now so you can have more.

**XXXXXXX**

_"Mommy… Mommy! Please don't leave me!" The seven year old boy cried, clinging to his mother's leg. Fear radiated through the little boy's bright blue eyes, which grew even wider as tears began to fall when the doorbell rang. The 23 year old blonde picked her crying child up from her leg, wrapping her arms around him, cooing gently trying to soothe the boy. She looked him in the eyes, wiping the tears away with her free hand before grabbing the door, "Shhh… It's okay honey, it's only Angie."_

_ "Rachel!" The white haired girl, looking no more than eighteen, exclaimed from the other side of the door happily, Rachel ran her hand through the soft slate locks of her son's hair, who was hiding his face in his mother's shoulder from the girl at the door, "Awe, is Little Ci-Ci being shy today?"_

_ "Yeah, I don't know what's gotten into him lately. It might be because Vincent's back teaching and not here as much, I don't know." She cooed once more as the boy shivered into her arms, "I know we should send him to school, but Vincent and I agree, the arts in school are rarely there anymore, and homeschooling is much better. But anyways, thank you for coming over so quickly Angela. I'll only be gone a few hours, I have a client who wishes for their painting to be done a week earlier than planned."_

_ "Oh, not a problem Mrs. Phantomhive, Ciel and I will have a wonderful time, won't we Ciel?" The boy clawed into his mother's shirt, clinging as his life depended on it. A scream left his lips as he was passed from the warm relaxing hands of his mothers, to the cold ones which filled his soul with fear._

Ciel shot his head up off his pillow, panic was setting in. His heart pounded heavily in his lithe chest. _It's only a dream Ciel, only a dream. _That's all it was. A nightmare he's had since he was 10 years old. Which he never understood. Angela Blanc was an amazing babysitter, but one day she up and left, putting stress in the Phantomhive family. He never remembered anything bad from her, yet his dreams always told him otherwise. Looking at the clock, Ciel sighed, it was only 2am in the morning, too early to call Will, yet too late for him to fall back asleep. Reaching out on his nightstand, grabbing the box of smokes only to find them empty, he scowled. _Alois should have some._ Throwing a pair of flannel pajama pants, he wandered out of his room, only to stop in the kitchen to grab some water. His breathing began to slow, but with hands slightly shaking he knew that nicotine was his only solution to the problem. The black-haired adult started heading to the staircase up to his best friend's room until he heard talking and panting from the den near the kitchen. Sneaking closer, he put his ear to the door to listen in.

"Ah! Claude! Please!" A clear sounding smack was followed by a calm voice.  
"What did I tell you about talking only when spoken too?" Another smack rang out through the walls, a high pitch cry following it. "Now on your hands. There, that's a good boy. Now speak, what do you wish for little one?"

"You Claude! I want you!" the voice begged, the pitch raising.

"Where do you want me Alois?" Claude kept his voice calm, his breath became heavier.

"I want you inside me!" Alois's voice pleaded as he let out a high pitch moan. "Ah! Right there! God!"

All sounds ceased completely as another voice came out through the wall, "Alois, You're letting your voice get way too high. You need to control that."

"Luka! I've been trying, you try keeping your voice down when you get that monstrous thing shoved inside you."

"Hey, you asked for my advice. You're the one who wanted my help. If you can't handle it, maybe take up a different job, that isn't porn?" A bright laugh filled the room and Ciel opened the doors to the living room to find his best friend laying his bright blonde locks on his brother Luka's lap. The two boys looked at Ciel when he walked in. Screaming happily, Alois jumped up from his spot on the couch and into the 21 year Old's arms, "CIEL! Darling! What are you doing up? My wondrous moans didn't wake you, did they?"

The blonde ground his hips into the man's hip, adding moans for emphasis. Ciel rolled his eyes at the boy and laughed. He was used to Alois being like this. He set him back on his feet, feeling the blue eyes looking into his. "Really though, you went to bed like four hours ago, what's wrong?"

"I was out of nicotine, and I was going to bum one from you. But I walked in on something much more interesting," He looked over at the theater styled system arrangement, His friend plastered on the screen, naked with his ankles chained to the baseboard of the bed. His face was frozen in a scream as a tall pale body was pressed into him, a black head of hair covering the blonde's neck, "You actually convinced Claude to go on screen with you?"

Alois pouted, heading back to sit next to Luka, then patted the seat next to him for Ciel to sit on their large couch. He handed each boy a cigarette before lighting his own. "Sadly no, this is my own personal collection he did for my birthday, so even when we are away I still will be able to remember him. But, I have my last shoot with Ronald tomorrow for the DVD release, so I wanted to watch this, that way I know what I needed to work on. Our little brother Luka decided to help me! And now that you're up you can help me too! Which you still haven't told me why that is!"

Ciel took a drag off his lit cigarette before he admitted to the blonde. "I had one of those dreams again, and it terrified the shit out of me."

Alois's dropped any sense of laughter. A serious stare came on his face, "Have you called Will yet?" Ciel shook his head. Alois and he have been best friends since he was 10 years old as his parents took both brothers in when Alois confided in his father after their parents died about his grandfather abusing him. They hated each other at first. Ciel was used to being an only child and within one day he had two brothers. He soon got over that when he learned to confide in the blonde, being able to have someone in the house his age. Alois was there when he started going to Will for therapy when he started getting dreams about the past, waking up nightly by screams and pain searing through his right eye. Ciel never knew what happened. He had no memories of his childhood when he was 7 years old. That year seemed to never happen, only strange dreams that never seemed to be horrifying, only felt that way. "I didn't want to wake him up, it is only two in the morning. Besides, we're meeting at 8 this morning. So nicotine worked just fine."

"Well you better go, you know I don't like it when you have those. But, seeing none of us are going to sleep, I'm too nervous, Luka doesn't feel like sleeping because I told him so, and you because of, well yeah, we shall all watch me get fucked by the sexiest man in existence and critique my performance." The blonde laughed as he hit the play button, resuming the sharp moan coming from his mouth as the ebony haired man thrusted himself into the boy. More critiques were made about the performance, and soon the time flew by. At the end of the session Alois turned to Ciel grinning, "Now, I have a perfect idea on how to get those dreams away. You should get a job my glories love, with me. Claude yesterday was telling me how he needed a fresh face to partner with the Raven, and you need to let yourself go. You're so uptight sometimes Ciel, and I think you letting go of your control on life would be perfect for that. I'm part of your family, you should now join mine."

Ciel looked down, he has been debating on doing something spontaneous, away from school, but he just couldn't see himself in the porn industry. He loved the blonde for not caring about how the world saw him, and he knew that his parents were proud of him, even though they made some awkward jokes about having to skip his chapters on the DVDs. "I don't know Alois, like I said the last time I really need to think about it.

"Well! You should think about it while you are at the work party, which you promised last month you'd go too with me!" Alois grabbed Ciel by the shoulders, kissing his cheek roughly, then whispering into his ear seductively, licking the outer shell, "Then Claude can see what he's working with, and Raven can see whether you're worthy to be his."

Ciel pulls Alois closer, biting his ear in retaliation for the kiss, "Well we can't have your precious Claude looking me up and down, when you're beside him." The blonde scowled once more, only to receive a peck on the cheek. People around the two may think their relationship as "brothers" may be odd, but the two boys were just that close. They experienced every first through their puberty stage together. Not that there was intimate feelings for one another, they just wished to have those intimate firsts taken by the person they trusted the most. Nothing like that happened now between the two 21 year olds, but they still got close every now and again. "But I made two promised to you, and I shall keep then Mr. Trancy. You shall dress me up and take me to your congratulatory party tomorrow night, but we must get sleep tonight."

Alois clapped happily grinning, "Well as happy as I am, you Mr. Phantomhive must shower. You reek and you need to meet William in about an hour." Taking four cigarettes out of the near full package, he threw the rest at Ciel, "You can have those, and just remember to pick some more up on the way back home."

Ciel nodded in thanks, getting up from the couch like Alois did, grabbing a blanket from one of the closets nearby, and gently pulling Luka's legs up onto the couch, tucking him in. Looking at the clock he swore under his breath, it was already 7:15. He practically tore his pants off as he jumped into the freezing shower, not having time to wait for it to heat up. He scrubbed himself quickly, washing his hair with shampoo, having to forgo the conditioner until he gets back. Running out dripping wet, it was 7:20. The quickest shower he ever took. Grabbing the first clothes he found, he jumped into his slim faded black skinny jeans, a white shirt, which clung to his body, becoming transparent as the water that was clinging to his body soaked through, and slipping blue vans that matched the color of his left eye. He ran to the door grabbing his keys and eye patch, looking at the mirror that was next to him was a set of mismatched eyes. They both worked fine, but for a mysterious reason the right turned to being a bright violet color within the year he couldn't remember. It wasn't natural to him. It was proof that something happened to him, something he wanted to put off as dreams. Tying the strings of his eye patch in a bow, fixing his hair over the silk fabric, he looked once more, the violet was gone from his, and everybody else's eyes.

Flying on his Suzuki Hayabusa, which was a gift from Alois, who got his inheritance when he turned eighteen, he sped through the traffic, hoping to cut 15 minutes off his 45minute drive. He mostly met Will at his parent's house, except for the emergency meetings where Will came to him, while Alois waited for him. There was only two times where that happened since the boys moved into their manor. He parked his bike quickly as he ran up the steps to the Phantomhive home that he grew up all his life in. Tanaka opened the door as the boy rushed through, panting as he was five minutes late. He stopped to collect his breath as he walked into the library to see the tall black haired man waiting for him. "Ciel Phantomhive, I thought I would never see the day that you would be late. So what gives the great honor of this extremely rare occurrence?"

"Alois, and his wants for critique." He grinned at the man who has been his therapist for the past 11 years. William knew everything about him. He helped him through so much, yet they still were at a standstill. They used to speak daily with one another when Ciel lived with his parents, now because the trip from the city took so long, they met up once a week for a few hours. He went to the lounge chair that his father got for the meetings as Will took the chair sitting beside it. "How have you been William?"

"I've been quite well Ciel," The boy has always been formal with him, no matter how long they knew each other. He still remembered the days when he was a young therapist of the age 23 as the two young parents that were only three years older than him, begging for him to help their son. Eleven years he watched the boy grow into the man he was today. They gained little progress from then, but it was at least something. "Ciel, the real question is, how are you?"

"I can say I've been better," Ciel looked down at his feet, "I had another dream last night."

"First off, why didn't you call me after that happened? You know you should no matter what time it is, I can help you get back to sleep that way," He looked at the boy who was avoiding his gaze. "Second, was this a normal dream, or was it a new one?"

Ciel laughed weakly, "You know Alois told me the same thing, but I knew I was going to see you 6 hours later, I didn't want to wake you and it wasn't a bad one. The dream I had before, but I don't understand why I was scared. It was just my mother giving me to Angela as she needed to go paint. I could feel the fear I had as a child, but I don't know why I was scared. I mean, she was my babysitter for as long as I could remember. I should have liked her, not have been scared."

Will nodded. The two discussed his babysitter a few times before, the day he was dreaming about was the day he disappeared for three months. Nobody knew what happened. Angela was supposed to take care Ciel for a few hours, only to disappear without a trace. The boy then showed up at their doorstep three months later with perfect health. All that was wrong was his right eye being violet. His attitude as child changed though. He was trapped within himself, wouldn't speak hardly, kept to himself, and wouldn't let anyone touch him. Then one day he just snapped back to the boy he was, and those months never happened. For two years he was fine, until nightmares struck out of the blue, waking up with tremors raking through his body, screaming in pain as he tried gashing his eye out. But Alois calmed them immensely. The blonde saved Ciel in more ways he could ever imagine. But ever since the nightmares started, they never went away. "Well Ciel, what do you think about her? Not what you think you should think, but what your first thoughts are of her."

"I… I... I don't know. Can I get back to you on that?" Will nodded again, they discussed the time line of the events. Finding a place for this one on their board of scattered dreams, trying to piece together his memory. They switched over to lighter conversation, on how College was going, about life outside of the manor. Ciel didn't have a life outside of school. He kept Alois as the only person close from where they lived. In truth he was worried of what people thought about him, wishing he could be more carefree out in public like Alois was. But he just couldn't let people in, no matter how hard he tried. The conversation brought up the request that Alois asked, "Will, do you think… If I got a job, do you think things would become clearer?"

"Well, I don't know about that, but I believe you getting out into the world would be wonderful. You need more interaction with people Ciel. I say if you have a chance, then go for it. I don't see any harm it this idea, and the extra money would help, say, save for a trip somewhere."

Ciel nodded at the words, knowing that his therapist would never say that if he knew what the job entailed. He didn't even really know what the job entailed. All he knew that he was paired with one person the entire season, and if the crowd liked you two together than you stayed that way. That's what Alois said anyways. As his mind pondered on whether he would do it or not, he just nodded at Will's words, "Well, I'll think about it. It was great seeing you again Will. I'll see you next week, same time?"

Will smiled shaking the hand that was stuck out in front of him. "Yes, next week. Don't forget to think about what Angela really means to you. I want that question answered, and if it becomes too hard don't hesitate to call next time."

Ciel smiled and slowly got up, two heavy questions that had to be answered within the next week, what did this woman mean, and could he lose his control in front of a camera screen. It was going to be a long week for Ciel Phantomhive.

**XXXXXXX**

**Final words of wisdom.**

So how was that? Good? If so please review this, because reviews make me happier than Sebastian getting a kitten.

**Now I have a request! I need a name.** **Please message what you would like Claude Faustus's BDSM porn company to be called? **

My mind is sadly drawing blanks. So be creative people! I can't have it the Funtom company... It just feels weird when its not Ciels. I will pick the most creative I find. Now go. Be free young ones... Well hopefully not too young... you shouldn't be reading thing any further if you are. O.O

I love all readers. Thank you all!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note **

Thank you all for the reviews! This being the second story I've worked on since three years ago I was really nervous. I have to say, this chapter doesn't have smut... or the Party. That's going to be the next one, I'm going to hopefully have up in two days... Which will be my birthday, and my birthday present to you all. But for now, Enjoy meeting Vincent and Rachel. I love those two. Which Rachel is kinda based on my relationship with my mom... Very open.

One last note. I have to give credit to two people. Yana Toboso, who owns all these characters sadly. The second person I give credit to is Chibi-shueiri! Who has given the title to Claude Faustus's wonderful company!

Enjoy Chapter 2!

Ciel looked at the time, it was still only 11 in the morning. Alois should be done with his shoot until 1, but the elementary school his father worked at should be going on lunch break soon. He knew his mother was going to be upset at him for not visiting her this afternoon, but he hadn't seen his father for a few weeks. Heading up to the school he noticed that recess was just beginning. _Right on time. _He ran up the steps into that entered the school, knowing that Vincent wasn't expecting him, he knocked on the door to the Music Room. Instead of the tall man that he was expecting, a small red-haired girl with dark grey eyes looked up as she opened the door, "Who are you?"

"I'm a surprise visitor for Mr. Vincent, is he around?" She nodded slowly, and cautiously opened the door letting Ciel through. He smiled getting down in a small crouch to reach the same height, "So why are you in here anyways, and not outside playing with your friends?"

"Mr. Vincent said I have to stay it here aaallllllllll day during recess," the small girl said pouting, her little hands clenched into fists at her side, "One of the boys pulled my hair when Mr. Vincent wasn't looking so I punched him in the face and called him a naughty word. So I got in trouble when he gets to go play, but I tell you Mr. Pirate, when I get back out there, he is going to get it ten times worse!"

"My, my. A feisty one you are. Well you should get Mr. Vincent for me, and tell him that I say you should go outside, because that is very hypocritical of him to have you get in trouble for saying naughty things when he doesn't get in trouble at home." She grinned happily at the idea, Ciel was snickering slightly. He was used to being called a pirate when he came around little kids, he'd rather be called that then a freak if they saw what was underneath. As she ran through the office door, Ciel went over to the piano. Sitting down, he let his fingers skim gracefully over the ivory and ebony keys, very tempted to play, he chose to sit and listen to the conversation.

Ciel was gifted in the arts, along with Alois and Luka. Ciel took to music like their father, he learned to master the piano, violin, and guitar. Will was very keen on the idea of learning more than one instrument. It worked well with his therapy, to capture his feelings that he couldn't speak about. Luka took up painting, where he learned to capture the world and the emotions that it held with his paintbrush like their mother. Alois couldn't attach himself to either of those as his parents tried, but their father noticed Alois dancing one day while Ciel was playing. The next day a dance instructor was at their house and the blonde fell in love with the art. Vincent and Rachel couldn't have been happier. Ciel smiled taking his fingers off the keys, paying attention to what was going on between teacher and student.

"Mr. Vincent! There's a pirate wanting to see you!" The girl practically yelled it too the teacher even with him being so close to her.

"A pirate?! What's he doing so far on land? Pirates live for the seas and waters, are you sure it's a pirate?" The man questioned with a happy tone. Ciel's father was born to work with kids, being 37 years old he still acted childish and playful. He always put himself in the child's shoes and looked at the world around him with the imagination of what they would be seeing. "Did he look like a good pirate or a bad one?"

"Well he had an eye patch, so he must be a pirate!" The girl giggled loudly, "And I think he's a good one! He told me to call you a hippo and that you should let me go outside!

"A hippo?!" the man gasped in mock horror, "Well that doesn't sound like a good one to me if he's going to be calling me names, but if he told you to go play then we better listen to him." The girl smiled brightly thanking her teacher then she ran up to him, hugging him tightly, "Thank you Mr. Pirate!"

She ran out of the room to join her friends, Ciel just smiling at the conversation between her and his father. A tall man of six feet walked out of his office, the same slate colored hair that laid in Ciel's face, framed his. Brown eyes looked down to his son as he towered over the boy's small 5 foot frame, Rachel's and his son definitely got her genes when it came to height. Ciel was enrapt in a bone crushing hug. It felt like ages since they last saw each other, even though it was less than a month. "I missed you so much Ciel. What do I owe the pleasure of this rare occasion?"

"What is it with people asking that today? First Will when I showed up late, now you father? I have to say I missed you too, and mom as well," Vincent let out a hearty laugh. Rachel and he wished the boys could have stayed with them, but they were growing up. It had been a long 21 years. Rachel and him had been childhood sweethearts, they were young but in love. They were only sixteen when Rachel had Ciel, he remembered the day when his blonde beauty came up to him, tears running through the bright blue eyes that she gave to their son. She told him she was pregnant, thinking he was walking away from her, which she didn't blame him, but when he came back with his grandmother's engagement ring, their true story began. It was a tough road at first, but never had he made a mistake, he loved his family and this was his happy ever after.

"You haven't been late for anything in your life son, so I can see why he was shocked. May I ask why you were late? As for visiting me, usually you see your mother. Which she is going to be terribly mad at me that you're here and not with her. I don't have another class until 2 so why don't we go surprise her with lunch, before she freaks out on me and gets terribly emotional about her babies not wanting to see her anymore." Vincent laughed once more, thinking of the sight. Rachel loved her boys, making them all see her at least once a week.

Ciel thought quickly on the idea and nodded of visiting mom and the two men started heading out through the halls, "I couldn't sleep so I helped Alois out with getting ready for his last shoot with Ron… And before you ask, we didn't fuck so do…" Ciel's sentence was cut off as he felt a soft smack against the back of his head, looking up to a stern look from his father about swearing in an elementary school. Ciel mumbled an apology as they headed towards their vehicles. "Hey, meet me at the house. I need to drop off my bike."

The trip didn't take long, and soon both men were in front of a paint splattered building. It was a small gallery/ paint studio that Rachel always had for as long as Ciel could remember. He followed his father inside, the smell of acrylic pain hitting his nostrils instantly. He never understood how his mother and Luka could stand the smell. He moved farther into the room, hearing his parents talking softly.

"So honey, I have a surprise for you." Rachel looked up at Vincent lovingly. Setting her paints down, as she moved the painting away from view. "Close your eyes."

"Oh Vincent! Just tell me. I don't need surprises. You visiting from work is enough to make me happy dear." Ciel smiled as his father covered his mother's eyes. So glad that they were doing well. He knew not many relationships that were like his parents. They were just two souls that were meant to be together in life. He noticed his father nudging his head to come closer and Ciel walked to stand in front of his mom. His father mouthed to him to say something as her eyes were still covered. "Hey mom."

"CIEL!" her arms reached out around him as she held her son close. She was missing him today. Most days the accident doesn't enter her mind. But days like today, it hit her hard. So glad he didn't see the painting she was working on. "Oh, I missed you! What are you doing here honey?"

"Well, I met up with Will earlier, and decided to visit you guys." He hugged his mom tightly, and kissed her on the cheek, "Oh, and don't worry. Everything's been fine."

"Good. Now where are your brothers? Did they come with you?" She looked around and frowned slightly. Usually one of the two came with Ciel, just to make sure he didn't break down or relapse with therapy.

"Luka was sleeping, Alois and I, well mostly Alois, kept him up to help critique past performances so he could do his last shoot with Ronald today. Which that's where he is." He would have to admit it was somewhat awkward talking to his mother about the porn industry. But she just wanted them happy, and to live their life how they wanted too, as long as it wasn't illegal.

"Oh that's right! I forgot the newest DVD from the Spider's Contracts comes out soon. Alois was telling me all about it. We need to get that when it comes out Vincent." Ciel tried not to think about what his mother ment by that. Rachel looked at the discomfort on her son's face, "Ciel, we don't watch your brother. There's one performer that your father mimics while playing."

"Okay, I love you both, but that's just a bit more than what I needed to know," His parents laughed, they were just like teenagers. Ciel stood and talked with his parents about how school was going, until he realized a quarter past noon, "I'm sorry to have to say this, but I think I'm going to have to skip lunch today though, Alois should be getting home in an hour, and he wants to take me shopping for tomorrow. I can walk back from here, but I'll see you guys again soon okay?"

He said his farewells as he headed out of the door. He loved his parents, but sometimes he thought he acted more of an adult than they did. Ciel wouldn't trade them for the world. He lit up a cigarette heading back to his old home. He knew that whatever Alois was going to pick out for him was either going to leave him basically naked, or be extremely extravagant. It was just the boy's nature. Ciel wasn't going to tell him, but he was wavering more towards joining his "family". Just one season, if he didn't like it he could leave. He needed something new and this was his ticket. His only worry was the thought of control. Alois was dead set on him being submissive, he didn't know whether he could give that leisure of full dominance over to a complete stranger. He just had to see what the next night brought him.

XXXXXXX

"Ciel! If your ass isn't out of that shower in five minutes, I'm going to tear your naked little ass out of it!" Ciel heard his brother yell from outside of his room. Little did the blonde know was that he was already done with showering. Only in a dark blue towel, which hung dangerously low on his pale hips, leaving little to imagine of what followed the V that struck out from his slim body. His nipples perked out from cool breeze traveling through his room, he was ready for the outfit Alois had for him. The cigarette hung from his lips loosely as he tried to calm his nerves. His brother walked in already dressed. Tight black shorts landed right underneath the cheeks of his small ass, making the blonde's milky white skin stick out from the fabric. Long black stockings went up just above his knees, showing his thighs off to the world. He had a tight white short-sleeved dress shirt, leaving the top four buttons open, showing his smooth toned chest. An emerald vest with black trim completed the ensemble, the green making his eyes even brighter. "Oh good! You're done!"

Alois pranced over to Ciel's dresser, plugging in a flat-iron for his hair then turning to the man. Motioning for Ciel to sit, the blonde grinned, taking out his outfit. Black stockings slid up to mid-thigh on Ciel, Matching black shorts going on right after. Alois tore the towel away from the man's waist, making Ciel go commando in the ensemble. He ran his hands up against the pale white skin of Ciel's chest. Licking off the water droplets that ran from the black strands of hair, letting his tongue running against the perk nipple. Ciel let out a soft gasp. "Just checking if you're ready for tonight Ciel."

The Blonde winked, grabbing a long-sleeved black button up he rolled up the cuffs to his best friend's elbows. A black vest slid over the shirt, hugging everything to his slim chest. Small silver chain were clasped, holding the sides together. Alois left the top two buttons open of the shirt, stepping back to check out his work. "You look amazing Ciel! I would totally fuck the shit out of you. Now sit that sexy ass down so I can do your hair."

Alois gracefully worked on the slate locks, having the ends curve into the bottom of his neck. His bangs swept over, covering his right eye. Grabbing the eye patch, Alois tied it tightly in place than headed over to Ciel's closet grabbing out the boots he once bought the boy for his birthday, which had the same silver chain detail like his vest. Stepping back the blonde smiled, no longer did he look like a simple college kid with an eye patch, but an avenger in black with mystery on what dark secrets he had hidden behind the fabric. His blue eye glistened even brighter, being the only color in the ensemble. Alois tossed the blue coat to Ciel, which went just passed the shorts, leaving someone to imagine of nothing but stockings being underneath. Alois quickly grabbed his violet tailcoat, making the emerald of his vest brighter. He also grabbed a bottle of whiskey, knowing very well Ciel was going to need some before he gets around the crowd. "Let's go Ciel!"

Heading out the door, there was a sleek black limo waiting for the two boys. Climbing into the back, Alois looked at the scruffy haired blonde sitting in the driver's seat. "Bard? Why are you driving? Wasn't one of the triplets supposed to pick us up?"

"Eh, the boss man wanted me too instead. So Claude kept the triplets to be servers." A slight British accent adorned the man's voice. Alois nodded, knowing that Claude wasn't the boss he was talking about. Opening the bottle he thrusted it into the Blue-eyed boy who was shaking from nerves beside him, "Drink this. You'll feel better after a few shots."

The bottle shaked slightly as he took a quick swig of it. The burning liquid traveled down his throat, forcing him to cough. He knew Alois didn't want him to be nervous but there was more to this party that met the eye. He was going to be watched by the creator and owner of The Spider's Contracts, the world's top selling BDSM porn company. A lot was on his shoulders for him to make a good impression. Even if he decided against joining, he wanted to prove to Claude that Alois made good judgment. Taking a long swig once more, he passed the bottle back to Alois, who smiled happily at him. The tense set of his shoulders began to loosen as his body began to relax.

"Well, were here boys. I'm going to drop you guys off and take the car round back. Claude wants a word with you Alois when you get the chance, and I'll see you inside Little Phantomhive." He was quickly interrupted by Alois, "Okay! See you later, come on Ciel!"

Ciel was pulled quickly out of the car and his arm linked with the exuberant blonde as they entered what seemed to be a long abandoned ware house. Glass bottles were shattered around the broken down sidewalk, with weeds growing up the wall. Alois led him down a dust covered hallway, the light above them flicking on and off. Spiders found their homes in every corner, weaving their homes in the unkempt place, seeming to watch his every move. He was about to ask whether they were at the right place but before he did, he began to feel the vibrations of the music through the floor. Heading closer to the door, he saw flashing lights underneath, hearing the music from behind. Alois paused, grinning at him before he opened the door that lead to practically a whole new world.

**Final words of wisdom!**

So that is how I envision Vincent and Rachel. I can't see Vincent as the man that pushes his son into something he doesn't want to do, or disowning him. I see these parents as the ones who accept their children's choices no matter what. I know Vincent was cunning and sometime evil like how Ciel could get in the Anime, but Ciel isn't cunning or evil in here. So neither is Vincent.

Like I said. In two days I shall have the next chapter up, if not, I will give you all a teaser of what I would have done. But! I have one way you can get a choice of three previews; Smutt, The next dream, or the Next twist. If you can answer one thing for me.

**I have small character that is not in Kuroshitsuji in this chapter, She is from a different anime though. I described her quite well. If you can tell me who I based the little girl from and which anime she is from, I will give you a very well deserved preview! **

Well so long for now! I hope to hear from you. I love you all so leave me your comments! Like I said, I haven't written for three years, I can use good critique, or pointers, or ideas even! The beginning and end are all that's put in stone. I have a plot line, but I have plenty of room for more Ideas! I aim to please you all.


End file.
